monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kronx
This sorcerer has the rare ability of time-traveling, but something about her power has become her sole obsession; no matter how much she plays with time, she cannot stop aging, so she cannot dodge death... for now. She has arrived in Monster Legends' present time, determined to find the ultimate solution for her craving. Role: Denier __TOC__ Overview Kronx is an Elite Magic Control that can manipulate time and transform monsters into babies using a new skill: Baby Reversion. Along with Baby Reversion, she loves to spread Time Stop to all the enemies. But her utility doesn't stop there. She can spread some tortures and even support her team. Pros: *Several support skills *Amazing stats and trait *'Multiple Time Stop moves' (which only Artifacts, Spirits, and monsters with Control Immunity are immune to) *Has a lot of Torture effects (Curse, Ignite, and Burn) *Baby Reversion makes tanks untargetable, allowing you to bypass a Tank. Cons: *Extremely high cooldowns *Baby Transformation moves prevent allies from attacking *Best moves are AoE so she's weak to Dodge Area *Many extra turn skills make her weak to Anticipation Recommended Moveset Unranked *Late Resurgence (Ally NER + Life Regen + Stamina Regeneration + Baby Reversion, 22s, 2 CD) *Time Freeze (AoE Time Stop, 29s, 2 CD) *Kids Like You (AoE 20 Magic dmg + Baby Reversion + Burn, 29s 2 CD) *Time to Switch / Time Law / You have misbehaved (Switch for AoE 30 Magic dmg + Random Torture Effect + Team Random Positive Effect, 27s, 2 CD) / (Law for 40 Special dmg + Guard Down + Time Stop, 21s, 2 CD) / (Misbehaved for 45 Magic dmg + Ignite + Burn + Baby Reversion, 20s, 2 CD) Choose Time to Switch if you want her to increase her cursing ability and supporting ability. Choose Time Law if you want her to have a way to deal with Area Dodge and deny them at the same time. Choose You have misbehaved ''if you want to extend Kronx's cursing ability and have her deal with Area Dodge. Recommended Runes: '''3 Speed' Ranked *Late Resurgence / Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Chamber for Ally Triple Damage + Baby Reversion + self Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) *Death is your fate (AoE 3-turn Death Countdown + Baby Reversion + Stamina Leak, 29s, 3 CD) *Tralfalmadorian (AoE Mega Time Stop + Team Regeneration + Team Baby Reversion, 37s, 4 CD) *Sudden Heart Stop (PER + Time Stop + self Extra Turn, 30s, 3 CD) Choose Late Resurgence if you want to support an ally defensively so they stay alive as long as possible. Choose Hyperbolic Time Chamber if you want to support an ally offensively so they can take out the enemy team as quickly as possible. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Darmith's Banner, Ingvar's Banner; Nabuline's Trap, Mantis Claws Trap Counters *Since Pierce can actually go through Baby Reversion, Pierce monsters such as Nitroblaster, Zunobia, Devastress and Zizania can still target Kronx's baby teammates. *Any Control Immunity monsters or Artifacts such as Hookuai, Ugluk, and Nitroblaster can bypass her two useful effects, Time Stop and Baby Reversion. *Kronx is vulnerable to other control effects (Possession, Stun, Freeze), so Nabuline is a great choice to use against her. Although she is slower, Nabuline has the Control Immunity trait so Time Stop will have no effect. She can also deny Kronx with Stun and Stamina Removal. *Kronx's trait allows her to be immune to cooldowns and have her trait protected for a few turns, so use a PER and Trait Disabler like Draghar and Ingenica to eliminate that problem. *Eeltron can apply Control Immunity at the start of the battle to all his allies with his Status Caster. Since Kronx has no way of removing it to all enemies, she won't be able to deny all of them. *Most of her skills are AoE skills, so Area Dodge monsters, like Hornet, Wyrmlad, and Helgudin, will avoid her attacks. Hornet is especially useful because he is faster than her, can avoid her attacks and apply Control Immunity to his team. Category:Magic monsters Category:Cooldown Immunity Category:Tough Category:Elite Category:Female book Category:Families book Category:Adventurers book Category:Denier Category:Supporter Category:Causes Baby Reversion Category:Causes Random Effect Category:Healer Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Causes Curse Category:Causes Stamina Leak Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Causes Time Stop Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Burn Category:PER Users Category:Causes Death Countdown Category:Causes Mega Time Stop